Happy Star Wars Day!
by Shadow is Jean Valjean
Summary: Luke goes back to Bespin, where he discovers something he never thought he would see again... Oneshot, written to celebrate Star Wars Day. May the Force be with you...


**[A/N: This is totally noncannical, none of it ever happened, I was just bored on May 4th and decided to write this. This is NOT the true story of Anakin's lightsaber, if you want to know what REALLY happened I advise you to go to Wookieepedia.]**

Padawan, listen. I am going to tell you the story of the blade in your hands. You have been chosen for a great task, so do not take this lightly. Padawan, I am here to tell you a great tale, so listen carefully…

"Here. Stop here," Luke said to the pilot.

"You'll be wanting a ride back, I expect?" the pilot replied.

"Yes. Wait for me," Luke answered, then under his breath he added, "I could be awhile."

Luke was standing on a hovering platform on Cloud City. The place where Han had been frozen in carbonite and taken the Jabba on Tatooine. The place where a long lasting friendship had nearly been torn apart by Darth Vader. The place where he himself had discovered a terrible secret and everything he thought he knew had been challenged…

Trudging down the halls of Cloud City, Luke could feel all the emotion that was once there, but now just a fading whisper. The faint remains of evil lurked here, but so did the power of the Light. Luke tried to think what this place might've looked like if he had listened to Yoda, and stayed on Dagobah. There might still be people everywhere, bustling about their business.

Luke knew that it was useless to be thinking about that kind of thing, but he thought it all the same. I'm sorry, he thought, I brought the Dark to this peaceful place. It's my fault that this place is desolate and filled with hopelessness.

At last, arriving at the large chamber where one of the most life-changing things ever had happened to Luke, he stopped, and let his thoughts drift from his new Jedi Order to Han and Leia's youngest son, Anakin. He felt a sudden disturbance in the Force, yet oddly enough, not a bad one. More of a calling, someone –or something- seeking him from the vast darkness below him. Luke glanced downward, and although he couldn't see anything, he felt the calling, sounding stronger now than it had before.

Luke searched the area below him with the Force for the source of the calling, and came up with something he had never thought he would see again…

He jumped down, and slowed his descent with the Force. Even with that, he still landed with a rather loud _bang_. He looked around him, looking with his eyes this time, for the object he had sensed. Yes- there it was. The smooth, elegant handle of his father's Lightsaber. Luke picked it up, and activated its glowing bright blue blade, which Ben had given him, knowing what the shining blade had been through. Trusting the Lightsaber, if not its former wielder, to keep Luke at least slightly safe.

Luke swung the blade around him, feeling powerful yet subtle. He reached out with the Force, feeling the impatience of the pilot. Luke deactivated the refined weapon, still feeling the echoes of the power that had awoken in him when he picked up the blade. He attached it securely to his belt, and made off at a nice, easy pace, toward the platform where the pilot was waiting…

Back at the newly established Jedi Temple, Luke placed his prize in an alcove concealed in his room. Hearing something, Luke spun around and scanned the room. Nothing. Luke tried with the Force this time, and saw the glowing silhouette of a familiar looking man.

_Found it at last, have you?_ said a slightly cheeky voice in his head. _I was wondering how long it would take you to discover my old blade._

"Father…" said Luke, slightly aghast.

_May the Force be with you, my son, _said Anakin Skywalker's ghost. His form shimmered and disappeared, leaving Luke alone with warm feeling in his body and mind.

Luke looked again at his fathers weapon, and a feeling of responsibility came into him. It is mine to protect now, he thought, this weapon must not fall into the wrong hands.

Now it is yours to protect. Guard it well, young Padawan, and May the Force be with you…


End file.
